1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in power efficiency, particularly due to cooling transformer apparatus in AC power distribution systems, such as employed in small to large power distribution networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial power distribution transformers and substation power step-down transformers are major elements for distributing alternating current (AC) electrical power, and constitute a widely-deployed, electrical infrastructure placed at strategic locations inside and surrounding large metropolitan cities, communities and rural areas of every nation worldwide. Within substation distribution sites are large electrical devices known as alternating current (AC) electrical power step-down transformers, devices that have virtually no moving internal parts. Transformers serve a vital role in distributing large sources of electrical energy to cities, suburban, rural communities and industrial complexes, thereby supporting the populations with the ability to use many electrically-powered devices to perform work and other uses in a great many forms. The present invention addresses critical improvements in the operation and maintenance of all such transformer systems.
In general, transformers distribute energy to communities for lighting, cooling, heating of homes, business offices and many other structures, and furnish power to industrial complexes and many other commercial functions typically found in heavy industrial operations and manufacturing facilities. Transformers function to reduce the incoming sourced levels of high megawatts of energy to a medium or lower electrical distributed level output, thereby supplying communities and industry with safer and more useable levels of energy. Accordingly, substation transformers are strategically placed in cities, towns and rural communities, and receive input levels of high voltage sources, e.g., transmitted over long-haul transmission lines from major power generating stations, and distribute this generated electrical power over AC Power grids to supply electrical energy to all types of consumers and end user customers in nearby geographical centers.
For all intent and purposes, transformers have few or no moving parts and can be subjected to extreme environmentally-adverse conditions, such as high heat, especially when internal components, typically bathed in oil, are exposed to high temperature levels. Indeed, the oil-filled tank, which houses the electrical transformer core windings and the magnetically-energized iron core, can be greatly affected by high levels of heat, particularly by becoming much less electrically efficient. By their nature, almost all transformers are exposed to wide temperature variances, and some can generate extreme high internal operating temperature conditions, e.g., that often occur during periods when distribution transformers are allowed to operate near peak power loading or near their overload state. Often times, such elevated high operating temperature conditions are present in distribution transformers when driven by operators desiring to achieve a greater return on investment of their power distribution infrastructure. The distribution of electrical power under peak customer demands, especially in the heat of summer months, can become a tricky business of balancing peak loads, while experiencing high demands for energy. Operating under these conditions can thus produce very high temperature conditions within the transformer apparatus, and oftentimes will result in greatly increased transformer inefficiencies. As is known in the art, transformers operated under elevated heat conditions will result in increased power consumption supplied from the higher power grid (input from generating supplied source) due to experiencing a lower operating efficiency as heat builds up more resistance across the transformer windings, generating even more heat, and, in effect, drive up the value of resistance of the transformer core winding conductors.
The system, method, apparatus and kit of the present invention minimize power losses in power distribution and substation transformers by as much as 5% and up to 35% of the total megawatts consumed. This megawatt power loss, usually in the form of heat, occurs between the high voltage input primary and medium voltage secondary distribution output terminals. Prevention of this heat-related power loss is accomplished by cooling the transformer internally to a lower and sustainable nominal operating temperature, and maintaining the internal transformer windings, iron core and the ambient cooling oil at an environmentally-reduced temperature level, thereby maximizing efficiency and minimizing unnecessary energy loss and component degradation.
Transformer high-operating temperature buildup can occur when outside environmental (high temperature) conditions and transformer peak loading conditions occur, usually simultaneously, causing internal current losses to increase within the transformer, especially within the coil windings and magnetic steel cores inside the transformer that are experiencing extreme high temperature levels due to elevated ambient oil temperatures. Transformer inefficiencies, called “load losses,” will occur as long as the transformer is allowed to continue operating above the manufacturer's specific transformer designed efficiency rating. As noted, excessive heat conditions existing inside a transformer drive up an additional input of high voltage/amperes (due to electrical and magnetic inefficiencies) occurring at the high voltage input terminals, causing losses that result from purely current (I) squared times resistance (R) or (I2×R) losses occurring within the transformer coil windings. This condition results from elevated resistance in core windings and the remaining losses are through ambient eddy currents (stray electrical potentials) and residual voltages of an inefficient flux field, which cause even higher elevated temperature buildup in the windings, steel core and tank oil of the transformer. Oil is used as a coolant in oil filled tanks, and due to its elevated temperature range, very high and dangerous temperatures are produced in high load conditions.
The cooling methodology of the present invention applies cold, dry, compressed air, via improved cooling technology, to lower a transformer's internal windings and core temperatures to a lower sustainable level that produces a direct reduction in the amount of electrical current used to transfer power across the high voltage to medium voltage windings of distribution and substation AC power and other smaller distribution transformers. Cooling the internal transformer components improves the proficiency of the power distribution transformer windings and substantially reduces power losses that would otherwise occur across hotter power transformer cores and windings. By achieving a lower internal heat buildup and maintaining a lower internal core and winding temperature level, it is possible to reduce power losses that occur within a distribution transformer from about 15% to as high as a 35% reduction in on-load power losses.
As energy conservation becomes more important in society, the need for improving performance is critical, particularly in situations where considerable energy is needlessly lost. Accordingly, the techniques and structures proposed in the present invention are of interest to most of the people of the world, opening the principles of the present invention to additional usages, as discussed in more detail hereinbelow.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in energy consumption and conservation, particularly with the use of transformer technologies in diverse situations, residential and commercial, large and small. More specifically, there is a need for systems, methods, apparatuses and kits employing the principles of the present invention to all areas of the earth, from urban to remote areas.